Modern desktops or workspaces contain multiple electrical devices such as computers, printers, fax machines, monitors, telephones, personal digital assistances, hubs, power supplies, cellular telephones, digital music players, clocks, memory devices, compact disk player, etc. Multiple electrical cables can protrude from each of these devices with some devices, like computers, possibly having five or more cables alone. Traditionally, these cables are left unorganized to clutter the desktop or workspace. This cable clutter can create hazards to personnel and equipment. For example, a person's arm or leg can snag a stray cable, and pull the electrical device, attached to the cable, off of a desk. The electrical device falling off the desk could possibly damage the electrical device or injure someone.
Existing cable management schemes for the desktop includes bundling electrical cables together. For example, cables can be bundled using zip ties or clips. However, this cable management method makes it difficult to remove cables from the bundle. For example, a zip tie has to be cut and replaced with a new zip tie every time a user wants to remove one cable from the bundle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical device with cable management elements to help manage cable clutter on the desktop and to create a more organized workspace.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.